The present invention relates to footwear removal devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to footwear removal devices that utilize pressure from one foot on one side of a lever to remove a foot from a boot secured to the opposing side of the lever.
Many individuals utilize functional footwear such as boots for a variety of purposes. A typical characteristic of a boot is that it extends upward from the foot along the lower leg. Boots designed for use in wet climates and other similar types of boots are often bulky and fit snuggly in order to provide a waterproof seal between the wearer's feet and the boot. Due to the height of the boot and the snug fit, it can be very difficult to remove a boot via conventional means.
The removal of boots without assistance often requires considerable strength and dexterity. The wearer is required to bend at the waist to reach the boot for removal, which can be difficult for elderly individuals or for those having a physical impairment. The boot removal process may cause an individual to experience discomfort or pain long after the boot has been removed. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a boot remover that allows users to remove a boot from a standing position without the need for bending at the waist.